1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for a keyboard, video, mouse (KVM) switch. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for configuration of universal serial bus devices in a KVM environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard, video, monitor (KVM) switch is a hardware device which allows a user to control an array of computers from a single set of monitor, keyboard, and mouse. Typically, the user connects a monitor, keyboard, and mouse to the KVM switch, then uses special cables, such as universal serial bus (USB) cables and video graphics array (VGA) cables, to connect the KVM switch to the computers. Control is switched from one computer to another by the use of controls on the KVM switch. The KVM switch passes the signals between the computers and the keyboard, mouse, and monitor depending on which computer is currently selected.
A server blade is a single circuit board populated with components that are usually found on multiple boards. These components include, for example, processors, memory, network connections, and other suitable components. Server blades are designed to slide into existing servers, but are typically more cost-efficient, smaller, and consume less power than traditional box-based servers. In one example, multiple server blades are placed in a single rack with a single keyboard, monitor, and mouse to connect to any server blade in the rack using a KVM device.